


Nice and Slow

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: After a long day of sparring, Vegeta passes out. He stirs awake in a very nice way.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Nice and Slow

Vegeta woke up to a pressure on his neck. His brain told him to move, but after hours of sparring with Goku, his body said no and he listened. He felt heavy. Sluggish. Like he was still drunk.

The pressure disappeared. Something brushed down his side. A soft moan escaped past his lips—“ _Ooh._ ”—and the sensations traveled down to his thighs.

Warm breath over his ear. “You awake?”

He nodded, rubbing his cheek against the pillow.

The pressure returned, this time on his hip.

“Turn over.”

_Huh?_

The pressure gently pushed his leg over.

His position changed. When Vegeta opened his eyes, he saw his hand, the edge of his pillow, the messy sheets. The pressure insisted, and his knee bent up towards his chest, entering his vision.

Wetness on his cheek. Gentle pressure. Warm breath.

A kiss.

_Kakarot…_

The room fuzzed in and out like static. More kisses planted, from his cheek to his jaw. The pressure on his hip disappeared. The kisses traced the curve of his neck.

Teeth sunk in the same time a well-lubed finger slipped into his ass.

Vegeta gasped out a soft “ _Oh._ ”

He watched his own hand twitch on the bed. Felt his body move into Goku’s mouth and hand. His ass squeezed around the finger and quickly loosened.

Goku let his neck go for his shoulder. Nipped the skin and laved it as he pushed another finger in. Stretching him. Fucking him slow, just the way he liked it. Just the way Goku enjoyed doing to him.

Vegeta’s eyes drifted closed.

_My Kakarot…_

The fingers in him stilled. A strong hand swept up his side and down. Slid down his hip, to the back of his thigh and slowly pushed up. His knee touched his chest, his body at a weird yet comfortable angle. The fingers stretched, circled inside, stretched again, and Vegeta twitched with the movements.

His hot breath blew back onto his face. In his head was the roar of his blood, the pounding of his heart.

“Mm…” His hips pushed back. “Kakarot…”

Soft lips tickled his ear again. No words came.

Slowly the fingers left him.

A kiss to the shell of his ear. Then the underside. The lobe. Goku’s nose on his earlobe.

The hand on his thigh slid up to his side again. Stroked the skin.

Goku’s whisper overpowered all noises in his head.

“I love you.”

He gasped as Goku slipped inside.

It took one thrust in. One long, slow slide in, and then Goku’s hips pressed to his ass. Vegeta sighed deep, his head lolling onto his bicep. He could feel him. All of him, deep inside, like never before. Like it was their first time again.

A soft whimper bled from his parted dry lips. “Please…”

His throat was dry. Vegeta didn’t recognize his own voice. It was a drugged-drunk kind of drawl. Out of control. Totally not him.

Goku’s breathing picked up in his ear.

“Again,” came a gravely moan, the sound causing his dick to twitch and leak.

Vegeta licked his lips. “Please… my Kakarot….” He dropped his voice a whole octave into a whispered moan. “ _Fuck me._ ”

And Goku listened. He moved the pace Vegeta needed. Slow, long strokes that Vegeta _felt_. Every movement inside. Every thrust out. Every blissful, wet thrust in. Building the burn. Worsening the haze and sending him into a space he didn’t know and would’ve been frightened of, if this wasn’t Goku.

The bed shifted around. Goku’s lips returned to his skin like it belonged there, kissing his neck, licking sweat away, teeth scraping down and up. The hand on his side turned into an arm around his waist, closing the gap between them.

Goku moaned, “Vegeta,” just right.

When the pace picked up and the need turned urgent, their breathing labored together. His hand on the bed twitched, but he couldn’t move it to his dick. It felt heavier than usual, like something or someone held it down. But the thrusts had pushed him further to the bed, and his dick rubbed against the sheets. The faster Goku moved, the better it felt, and he moved his hips to Goku’s rhythm.

He didn’t recognize his own bleeding whimpers until Goku cupped his chin, tilted his head back and silenced him with a kiss.

His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes.

Goku looked as gone as he felt.

“Vegetaaahhh…”

The very sight and sound almost made him come. “K…Kah...” He stretched his neck up for a kiss. “Mm… Kakarooot…”

Goku listened to the plea. Cupped the side of his head and kissed him deep, thrusting faster. His dick pressed to the bed, trapped between the sheets and his stomach, and he gasped.

“K…” Their lips skipped and touched. Teeth and tongue touching. “Mm… _ohh…_ ” He sucked in Goku’s next breath and whimpered, “ _More._ ”

The hand on his cheek moved to his head. Pulled at his hair, tilting his head to the side—pinning it to the pillows. His body jolted—“ _Ah!_ ”—and Goku gave him a powerful, hard thrust.

Two more thrusts, and he stained the sheets and himself with a loud squeak.

His teeth bit into the fabric, muffling his moans and whimpers. The orgasm didn’t stop. His hips kept moving, drawing out his orgasm as Goku’s pace picked up. He felt hips slamming against his, balls slapping his ass, Goku’s bites to his neck—and then the growl that signaled Goku came hard too.

He finally stilled when Goku did, slumping over him, covering his body. Goku’s breath was louder than his own frantic heartbeat, and he felt himself calm down as Goku did.

And then, another kiss landed on his neck.

“M’eh t’sha au, m’yo ve’ho’ti.”

_I love you, my prince._

Perfect pronunciation and accent. Said with reverence and with care. Like he was a native. Like they were back on Planet Vegeta, and Goku was his consort by his side. Ruling together. Being together, like now.

Vegeta smiled. “M’eh t’sha au’naye.” _I love you too._

The hand on his head unfurled. Slowly it moved down, and then up. Petting him. Only Goku could get away with that.

Another kiss to his neck, this time the back of it. A soft sigh escaped as Goku slowly pulled out. The hand on his head skipped fingers down his chest this time, pressed his palm to his messy stomach and rolled him back.

They laid on their sides, Goku’s arm around his waist again, tightening around him as if locking them together. Another kiss pressed to the underside of his ear, but the mouth didn’t move. It stayed there, giving him small pecks in the same spot. Kiss, pause. Kiss, pause. Small, sweet kisses that made Vegeta’s stomach warm and his toes curl.

He swallowed against his dry throat and forced his arm to cooperate. It worked this time, and Vegeta covered Goku’s hand with his, over his belly.

Their fingers twined. Goku pushed his nose to the back of Vegeta’s hairline and breathed deep. His long, deep sigh tickled his ear.

One long, meaty leg pushed between both of his. Their clasped hands moved to the bed, aligned with his chest.

Goku leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Sleep well.”

They settled down together, Goku shifting and wiggling around until he found the position he wanted. Vegeta waited for the light snores Goku did post-coital. When they happened against the base of his neck, the vibrations warming his skin, Vegeta finally fell back to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah for attempting bottom Vegeta again! Hope it was okay :)


End file.
